The Azure War
by sodacan7
Summary: Sort of like the Percy Jackson series in minecraft. This is based off of the legend on chapter 10 of my first story: Legends of Minecraftia. Please read. :D P.S Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Azure War

Prologue

Zenith's POV

I walked into the room and took my seat in the back of the meeting room. There was no special place for me just a chair in the back. If I didn't show up nobody who would care or even notice for that matter. There was no throne in The Hall of Gods for me. There was no glory, honor, or power. I was basically a pawn to the gods. "Who cares if he dies?' "we wouldn't miss him." Hopefully that would soon change. There where other minor gods like me who wanted more power more purpose. The most powerful of those being Aelos. He was the son of Terra goddess of the earth and Thanos god of the sky. We planned to revolt against the gods. Attack them gain glory for all the minor gods. After tonight the mortals will worship me. After tonight Notch, Herobrine, and all the other major gods would become the minor gods.

The hour had come. My army was ready and standing around the gates. Aelos and I where standing at the front. I Pulled The Sword of Avengers from it's sheath. The blade was made primarily of obsidian and was diamond studded. I created the blade myself. It is the most powerful weapon ever crafted my a minor god. "ATTACK!" Aelos yelled. The army charged the walls using whatever they had to smash the bedrock walls. The god's defense system kicked in. Magic arrows flew from the walls. My army was losing. Bad. "hold together!" I yelled. I had gathered so much power into my sword from the last three years to knock this wall down. I spread my wings and flew to weakest part of the wall. My sword smashed into the bedrock cutting it like butter. The energy exploded with power of 200 nukes just concentrated into one spot. The wall crumbled and the remainder of my army poured in. The gods where waiting on for us. They had on full battle armor and there best weapons. We stood no chance. Yet we couldn't retreat we would still be punished severely. Death would be the better option. Notch calmly walked up to me. "It truly is a shame i have to kill you Zenith. You where a great solider." "Yeah thats all i was to you a solider. I never got any glory fame power! It all went to you even when i fighting your wars! The fame went to you! That will be no more you will die today Notch not me!" "Very well then. So be it." Replied Notch as he drew his sword. It was made Diamond and emerald with a diamond core. The blade was enchanted with power of a god itself. It could cut through mountains. Notch swung his blade with blinding speed barely missing my face. I swung my sword upward aiming at his neck. With only a turn of his wrist he mover his sword to block. My sword was cut in half from the force, My sword i had spent so long to create ruined. He thrust his sword forward cutting through my armor into my stomach. I dropped to the ground my golden blood pooling below. "Your acts of treason are too much Zenith. Death would be a blessing." he raised the broken half of sword. "Your soul shall remain in your ruined sword for all eternity." Next thing I knew it was all pain and blackness. That is how I remained for centuries upon centuries. The minutes turned to hours. Hours to days. Days to years. My existence was a sorry excuse of pain and suffering. I had failed to bring myself glory and now I will pay the price.

**This is based of my first story: The Legends of Minecraftia. So if you are reading this blind then I will catch you up. Zenith is the son of Helix the god Chaos. He can drain the color and power out of things and store it in his weapons. And Sorien the goddess of wind. Thats where the wings come in. Notch is the king of the gods. I will try to update this at least 3 times a week. Thanks for reading. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Argo's Pov

My life was long day of mining after long day of mining. Life was repetitive and boring. Besides watching the other demigods train and fight my life had no excitement. Until one day. Then my life got very interesting. It was my last day of my three year service as a miner. Every citizen of Caverns needed to serve as a miner. I clearing a room to make a new house when i dug up something interesting. A sword made of obsidian with diamonds along the sides. The blade was cut in two but i bet the blacksmith could repair it. The sword felt natural in my hand like it was made for me. The sword was very heavy put to me it felt perfect. I stored the blade and returned to the Cavern's main hub. I stopped at the town hall and was officially no longer a miner. I went to visit Charles the blacksmith. "Thats might fine blade ye got there. Where did you get it?" asked Charles. "Not important" I replied "My question was can you fix it?" "Of course I can fix it! I am Charles the world's greatest blacksmith." I rolled my eyes. He so full of himself. "Whatever you say Charles how much is it going to cost?" "75 gold!" "Are you crazy?!" I yelled at him. You could buy a house for that much gold. "This is a very strange blade my boy. I'm giving ye a great price. No one else around here would even bother trying to fix er up." "Fine whatever Charles." I handed him the money. He told me it would be done it the morning. For once I had some time to kill so I headed to the training hall. The training hall is huge stonebrick building located in the lower levels of the city. All the demigods learned to fight there. Some of the greatest heros of all time had been in that building. It was a half an hour walk to the training hall but i had some time to kill. As i thought would they let me train if i had no powers? I assume they would because I'm a demigod right? I pushed the thought to the back of my mine and went on my way. When i reached the training hall i sighed and murmured "Here goes nothing." to myself. I pushed open the door and walked inside. There was a large open room where there were a bunch of kids sparring against each other or training on dummies. I picked up an old stone sword from the wall. It felt perfect in my hand too. the sword was literally something you would throw away but the piece of junk felt perfectly balanced. I went over to one of the dummies and started to swing at. I could tell where the weak points in the dummie where as clearly as if someone had just told me. I hacked the dummie to pieces in a matter of seconds. I did the same to two more. Maybe I had found something i was really actually good at.

**How didi you like the first chapter? I know it is only one POV and it will probably be like that for the first three chapters. Than it will begin to toggle again. Please review. I will give you a big virtual cookie :D Read, Review, Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with chapter 2 of The Azure War. Please review thanks. Sorry about the posting error I posted the wrong chapter 2**

Chapter 2 Argo's POV

By now a few others were watching me. one of the walked up and said "You're pretty good. Care to spar?" He drew and sword and readied it. "Alright." I drew my borrowed old stone sword. I swear he laughed when he saw it. He moved his sword up only the slightest bit, I could instantly tell where the strike would go. I dodged the attack so fast he didn't know what happened. I smashed his fingers with hilt of my sword he screamed in pain and dropped the sword. I kicked it to the side so it was out of his reach. I landed a strong roundhouse kick to his chest. He fell down and pointed my sword at his neck. "I win." I said triumphantly. I let the kid up. He scowled at me "I wasn't ready you just got lucky." "wanna go again." I replied. he ignored me and went back to his group of friends. It was getting late. I started to walk towards the door but someone got in my way. "That was really good where didi you learn to fight like that?" said a kid with spiky red hair. "That was my first time. I just finished my time as a miner." He looked shocked. Then a wave of understanding came over his face. "Ohhhh you are a son of Rez aren't you?" I had never thought about that. Rez was the god of sword fighting. His children normally didn't have any special talents besides being really really really good at sword fighting. I didn't really now if Rez was my father or not but I told the he was. 'Thats cool." He replied "My name is Alex i'll see you around." Alex ran out the door of the training hall and headed down to the lowest level of Caverns. If I really was the son of Rez then imagine what I could do with the sword I had found. I could become a hero! I jogged the rest of the way home and went to bed early eager to pick up my sword in the morning.

Charles' POV

I handed the blade to Herobrine. "Well done Charles. You have done well. I must ask you where on earth did you find the Sword of Avengers?" I always got nervous talking to Herobrine. If I said the wrong thing he might kill me. "Uh a town boy gave it to me to repair. I fixed it up myself." Herobrine frowned "Where did he get it and what was his name?" Oh no i didn't know where he got. Please don't kill me I thought. "The boy's name was Argo. He never said where he found it." Herobrine smiled "Give him the sword I see this playing out quite well." I took the sword and walked back through the Nether Portal.

Argo's POV

Charles was waiting for me at the shop with the blade in his hand all repaired. "Here ye go lad." He said as he handed me the sword. "Use it well." I decided to look at the quest log in town square. The quest log had jobs for demigods to complete for money and fame. On the board the main post was a sign labeled "Dangerous". The sign explained that trade routes between Caverns and other cities had been blocked off because giant tree monsters called Treants where attacking caravans when they tried to pass. That sounded like my kind of mission. The forest of Everglade (which was nicknamed the Doomwoods from all the Treants.) was only a couple miles away. I was a little nervous about going to the surface. I had never seen the sun before. As soon as i stepped outside my eyes started burning. It was so bright! I couldn't open my eyes for about 10 minutes. It took a whole hour to get completely used to it. I reached Everglade 20 minutes later. I was really starting to see why it was nicknamed the Doomwoods. The trees where tall and ominous. Some seemed to move so it was very hard to focus on the forest. I only took three steps into the forest before the trees began to morph. Each treants was at least 30 feet tall and armed with razor sharp leaves and 10 ton arms of jagged wood. I drew my sword and prepared for battle. The first treant tried to smash me with its sharp arm. I rolled out the way and cut down on its arm. THe blade shredded the wood like paper. The treants had no chance. Within 10 minutes it looked like they went through a blender. I didn't even have a scrath on me at the end of the fight. I must of killed 30 treants. The best part was it felt so natural. It was almost instinct i didn't have to think I just did. It was the best feeling ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hex's POV

I hated riding on the spiders it was just cruel because I had just gotten beaten up by a spider. Angel was waiting for us at the gates of Azure City. She gave us a look that said haha beat ya. I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled. Streak and I got off the spiders and they scuttled back into the woods.

Streak hit a button and the gates opened revealing towering spires and bustling streets. He began to lead us to where we would be staying. Streak rolled his eyes as a plump blond boy cam running up to us. "Hi Streak. Who are they?" he continued chattering away without waiting for a response "I'm Kalum son of the goddess Spectra. I'm still developing my powers so if I get too excited I catch on fire!"

As if on cue the kid burst into flames. Angel and I stumbled backwards. Streak just rolled his eyes and said, "Cool it!" Kalum's fire died away and apologized about 100 times for catching on fire. Streak shooed Kalum away and brought us to our houses. They were much fancier than anything I've ever stayed in before. Which isn't saying much. Streak then showed us the training hall where you could have monsters attack you for practice.

Angel ran right into the training hall and requested 10 zombies. A dark door opened and the zombies stumbled out. Angel flew up into the air and the zombies looked confused. It was kinda funny. Then all the zombies went flying back and smashed into the wall. 3 died and the other 7 were pushed into air. The impact on the ceiling killed 4 more and the rest died when they hit the ground. Streak looked surprised and walked up to Angel and said "Wow! That was great those zombies never came between 10 feet of you!" "Thanks!" Angel replied. I walked into the training room and requested 5 creepers. Streak sternly told me "You're fixing the training hall if they blow up." I glared at him and he backed up. The creepers came out of the dark door. I notched two arrows at once and let them lose. Both arrows hit their target. The creepers shriveled up and turned gray. My other arrows glowed stronger. I drew my dagger and made short work of the rest of the creepers. "How was that?" I asked Streak. "Alright. Would be better if you didn't turn half the training hall grey" "It wares off." I told him.

Kalum's POV

I have been training extra hard to go on the quest to free Notch! That would be so epic! I knew that 5 demigods would go on the quest. I also knew that Streak was already guaranteed a spot on the quest and I was pretty sure Kayla would be going too. Streak usually only hangs out with best demigods so maybe those two he came in with him would be going on the quest too.

I headed to the training hall to work on my powers. Since my mom is Spectra goddess of the spectrum she has two different aspects: Night and day. So I do also. During the day I'm very optimistic and use fire magic. At night I'm negative and use water magic.

When I got to the training hall I saw Streak with those two new guys and MAN did they kick butt! I ran up to them said "HI! Remember me form earlier? I never got your names what are they?"  
The tall guy said "Hex."  
and the girl with wings said "Angel."  
"Those are cool names. Oh yeah Streak isn't Zenith choosing the quest members today?" Streak told Angel and Hex That Zenith is a minor god. He is the son of Soran and Helix. Hex and Angel exchanged awkward looks and Angel said, "So he is like our Godly Cousin?"  
"I suppose so yeah." Replied Streak. He then turned to me and answered "Yes Zenith is choosing today so we better get going."

Kayla's POV

I pushed open the doors of my house and walked to the town square where Zenith would be choosing the quest members. My sleek silver wolf followed behind me. My bag was already packed and my quiver was stuffed with arrows for I was almost certain I would be going. I saw Streak, Kalum, and two new demigods at the front of the crowd. Kalum was no doubt chattering away and Streak was obviously ignoring him. The other two were staring up at Zenith's massive black wings and glowing sword.

I pushed my way through the crowd and Streak said "What makes you so sure you're going?"  
I snapped at him "What makes you so sure I'm not?" He shrugged and turned back to Zenith.  
I whispered into his ear "Who are they?" I nodded to the strangers. Streak ignored me, of course. I rolled my eyes.  
Zenith spoke in his powerful voice "Quiet!" Everyone in the audience stopped talking and looked at Zenith.  
He continued, "I will now choose the Heroes to free Notch! 1st Streak son of Nova" Streak walked up to Zenith with a grin on his face and looked out at the crowd. Zenith spoke again "2nd Kayla daughter of Arcala!" My wolf let out an excited bark and pet I pet his back. We walked up and Zenith congratulated me and I stood next to Streak. "3rd Kalum son of Spectra!" WHAT! KALUM! He is the biggest spaz I know. The boy catches on fire if he gets too happy! Zenith must be out of his mind! Kalum practically skipped up to the stage and stood next to me with a stupid grin on his face. " 4th is Angel!" I watched as the girl with a white t-shirt and jeans who was standing next to Streak fly up to the stage. That's right she had wings! Zenith finished "Finally Hex!" The tall kid who was standing next to Angel walked up to the stage leaving a trail of grey behind him. He was like Zenith draining the power from all that he touched. "You five will meet here tomorrow packed with weapons, food, and medical supplies. Dismissed!" Concluded Zenith. And with that the five of us walked off the stage to go pack for the adventure of a lifetime!


	4. Chapter 4

Argo's POV

I looked at my sword in a new light. Maybe it was the only reason I could fight so well. The old man spoke up "That is sword is very special." His voice sounded older then the man looked and that was saying something. "Others will want that sword. You must protect it." Rico and Alex looked more serious then I had ever seen them. "Reginald here foresees a war coming." Alex gestured to the old man. "Caverns needs a new leader if it is to survive." He sounded so serious. It was kind of scary. "Argo it is your destiny to lead Caverns to victory. You must become the new general of Caverns." Reginald said. "It can't just be chance you found that sword. Reginald thought it would me or Rico. Until you came along." Alex said with a subtle hint of remorse in his voice. I spoke for the first time since I learned of my sword's great history "Why me I'm only 12! How do you suspect me to lead this city in war!" Reginald sighed and looked down at the ground "Argo you must accept your destiny. If that sword where to fall into the wrong hands all of Minecraftia could be at risk." I couldn't belive them. I was just a kid there was no way I could do this. "Let Alex or Rico be general! I don't care!" I threw the sword at the ground. The blade sliced through the rock and stood up straight. I ran back through the tunnel and into the main square. I couldn't take it. I ran out of Caverns. I was trying to run from my problems but I couldn't. I was so caught up in my thoughts I ran into someone. "Be careful boy! You must respect a god." said the man. I looked up at his pure white eyes that seemed to look into my soul. "That Reginald is so arrogant isn't he." continued the man. Could it be Herobrine? "Shut up! Don't talk to me! You are evil you trapped Notch!" I screamed at him. "I would kill you now if you weren't so important! Capturing Notch was for a greater good. Can't you see he was corrupting the world!" Maybe he did have point? Him and Notch where brothers shouldn't they share the throne? Why would Notch take all the power and cast his brother to hell? "I see you are coming to your senses boy. Join me and we can make the world better." I nodded my head. With Herobrine's help I could save Caverns! I could right the world of all the wrong Notch had created. Herobrine handed me a small pendant. There was a snake wrapped around a sword engraved on it. "Take this. It shows your loyalty." I put the pendant in my pocket. "Help your city Argo. Claim The Sword of Avengers. Fulfill your destiny!" With that Herobrine vanished. I went back to Caverns and found Alex. "Fine I will become general." He handed me the sword. It felt more right in my hand now than ever before. I truly was meant to wield this sword.

Streak's POV

I sat by the pond in the middle of Azure City. It felt great to relax. Sunday was the one day I got off. The rest of the week was slaying monsters, saving lives, and being a hero. My friends and I have risen up from little kids not deserving a second thought to heros of the city. I picked up a rock and tried to skip it across the pond. The rock hit the surface of the water and sunk down sending ripples across the pond. "Wow! You really suck at that." said Kayla. She always snuck up on me on like that. It was really annoying. She picked up a rock and skipped it perfectly, bouncing five times before sinking. "It feels so weird just... relaxing." I said. Kayla laughed "Yeah you're right. It's more natural to kill something then relax." I laughed too. Our group of four was the perfect killing machine. We knew each others strengths, weakness, and talents. Well all of us except John. He hardly ever talks to unless the public is around. Even when we fight he just hangs back and watches. He was the oldest of us. 16 years old. So everyone called him our "leader". He is the son of some minor god I forget the name. Although to the public he claims he is the son of Rez the god of sword fighting. Sure he was good with a sword but I could beat him. Without even messing with his head. Being the son of Nova god of discord I can do that to people. Life over all was great. We where heroes and the city is at peace (Well except for Herobrine). Brian, the fourth member of our team, came running up to us. "How was your trip to Caverns?" I asked. He always wanted to go to Caverns and today he hitchhiked on the trade caravan. He was the son of Terra the goddess of the earth. So the architecture of Caverns never stopped to amaze him. He never answered my question. "The Sword of Avengers has been unearthed!" Kayla and I stood up at the same time and yelled "What!" If that sword fell into the wrong hands they could awaken Zenith and who nows what he would do. Probably join Herobrine and take his own revenge on Notch. "Some kid in Caverns must have dug it up!" Said Brian. "And you are sure it was The Sword of Avengers?" I asked him. "Yes I'm sure! We need to get that sword! We need to protect it!" Brian was right it was time to take action. "I'll go tell Athanos" called Kayla as she ran off to town hall. Athanos was our great city's leader. "Do you know the kid who had the sword? was it a kid? Who was his godly parent?" My mind was storming with questions. "No, yes, no idea." answered Brian. We sat in an awkward silence for a while. Kayla cam running back to our favorite hang out spot. "Athanos agrees we need to take action. He is going to declare full out war on Caverns!" She said.

**O.O war is coming! What do you think will happen? Oh wait I already know! Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Brian's POV

Athanos gathered the people of Azure City. Looks of confusion and worry were exchanged throughout the crowd. "An important matter has been brought to my attention." Ahanos said. I could tell why Athanos is leader. He grabs everyone's attention with only a few words. "The Sword of Avengers has been unearthed!" I heard gasps and saw startled expressions. "The godly weapon is in Caverns and we want it for Azure! So we are going to take it! In three days time Caverns will feel the full wrath of our grand city!" People were beginning to chant "Azure! Azure! Azure!" Athanos waited for the cheering to die down. "Gather your weapons and prepare for war." Athanos finished and people began to disperse. I began to head back to my house to prepare when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Athanos "Ah! Brian I was hoping to find you. I need more information on the boy who carried the sword." I didn't know much but i told him what I knew. "He didn't have any obvious traits that would tell of his godly parent. Um, there were two others with him." I was struggling to remember the details. "I think one had red hair and the black." I could tell Athanos was disappointed. My information wasn't exactly helpful. He began to walk away when I remembered one more thing. "Athanos wait! I remember the boy with the sword seemed almost sad like he hiding something and felt bad about it." Athanos sighed and thanked me then walked away. I began heading back to my house to sharpen my sword when John came up to me. 'What do you want? I sneered at him. "Shut up you brat! Athanos wants to see us." I thought it was funny he thought he was part of "us". "By us you mean me, Kayla, and Streak right?" I asked as innocently as possible. "Shut up!" He yelled again and stormed off towards Town Hall. He "accidentally" tripped on an "out of place" rock. He turned and stared daggers at me. He was in a huff now. He tried to storm off with some dignity left. I took that remaining dignity and tripped him again. He yelled some inappropriate words and ran off. I loved messing with him because there was nothing he could do about it. I met Kayla along the way. "I saw John pouting a minute ago. Did he trip on an "out of place rock" again." she asked me? "Yep!" I said innocently. We both laughed and went to the town hall. Streak was sitting next to Athanos. John was sitting as far away from everyone else as he could. I smirked. Kayla and I sat down at the table. "So what's up?" asked Streak. Athanos cleared his throat before speaking. "As you four well know The Sword of Avengers is very powerful and can corrupt any wielder. THe wielder of the sword will also have incredible power. In order to claim the sword we must kill it's owner if he doesn't give it up." I knew where Athanos was going with this and I liked it. He trusted us enough with a job this big. "You four will reclaim the sword." John stood up and said "We would gladly accept this great honor." I hated him but I had to pretend we where friends for the sake of our publicity.

The next few days were filled with excitement and activity. Bomb squads were preparing TNT bombs, the pounding of Blacksmith hammers rang through the town, and all of the training facilities were filled with people. The city couldn't be more ready! We couldn't be more ready either. For us days were filled with training and work. I wondered what we would do when we got the sword. If we got the sword. The third day rolled around and the entire military of Azure was lined up at the gates. The sound of hundreds of people walking in armor filled my ears. The war was coming for better or worse.

Argo's POV

I took me two days to become leader of Cavern's military and one more to become leader of the entire town. After that it was just waiting. Training was pointless I could already win any fight. I knew war was coming but not when. It was absolutely horrible. I had gotten the people ready for war and had installed an alarm system throughout the town. I also felt bad lying to Alex and Rico. Herobrine wanted me to kill them for he had feared they would help free Notch in the future. I had refused. I couldn't kill my best friends. I wish I could tell them but they would not see as I could. They wouldn't understand. I thought back to my time as a miner. It seemed so long ago but it had only been a month. "Hey argo what's up?" Alex said from behind me. I didn't answer. Him and Rico were becoming more and more distant with every day. I turned to him and opened my mouth to speak but my words were inaudible. The sound of an explosion blared through my ears. The sirens wailed. All the townsfolk grabbed there weapons and armor and where outside in a minute. The whole town had been drilled on how to get ready quickly. I grabbed my diamond helmet I was awarded for becoming general. I drew The Sword of Avengers. It looked as stunning as ever. It's diamond studded edge glowed in the artificial light of the city. I charged into the hell that awaited me and prayed to Herobrine I would survive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update I had major writers block! Also a few reviews would be nice. I have only gotten three :(**

Chapter 6 Streak's POV

In the forest near Caverns they had turned the trade wall into a blockade. Not a problem. Our bomb squads blew the wall sky high. The tunnel Azure's caravans had passed through so many times was now just a pile of rubble on the ground. Our army poured into the forest. Our group followed along with the rest of the army scouting for The Sword of Avengers. Caverns soldiers poured out of the gates. Arrows whizzed through the battle field like streaks of light. The clang of swords rang in my ears. Screams of pain and agony soon followed. One warrior stood out from the others. He only wore a diamond helmet and carried The Sword of Avengers. The kid was slicing through our soldiers. He was never even hurt. He just cut through people with blazing speed. It looked like a tornado of death and black and blue was shredding the battle field. "Front line far left" I said. My group turned and saw what I had seen. "It's now or never." Kayla said reluctantly. We took a side route to be more out of the way of the battle. We started further away to see if Kayla could get a good shot at him. She pulled back her bow string. Her eyes were fixed on his chest. Her arrow was long and pointed to cut easily and to snap when pulled out. The arrow flew over the battle field at the perfect angle. Sloping down just in time to kill the kid. Without even looking he quickly moved his sword to counter the arrow. Kayla fired more arrows with the same result. "We have no choice. We need to go in and fight." I said. The others nodded and drew there weapons. We charged in through the chaos of war. We where losing. Which I wasn't expecting. It was almost as if they knew we where coming. But who would tell them? Our target was getting closer. I saw a kid with spiky red hair tell the kid with the sword "Argo! Look out people coming for you!" Argo nodded "I'm busy you kill them." He turned to us and shot a bolt of lightning. He created his own thunder from the blast which incredibly loud. I rolled out of the way. The lightning missed me by an inch. It heated up the air around it burning my skin a little bit. He fired more lightning. We were barley able to dodge much less fight back. Argo had finished killing another 30 warriors and turned to face us. "You must be the ones I was warned. Funny I thought you would be more of a challenge!" He thrust his sword forward with blinding speed. It cut through my armor and knocked me down. Kayla fired a few arrows at him but parried them. This guy was much stronger than we thought. Brian summoned a column of earth beneath Argo and knocked him into the air. He hit the ground with a thud but got up fast. I was on my feet too and ready to fight. I thrust my sword at him but he was out of the way so fast! I felt a great pain on my back. I collapsed to the ground. BLood was already creating a pool around me. He swung down to kill me. I thought I had finally met my match. I thought I was done for. THe pain I was expecting didn't come. I turned my head to see Argo a few feet away with an arrow sticking out of his back. He ripped it out. Blood and flesh were still on the arrow he through it to ground. Rage was boiling in his eyes. He charged at Kayla stepping on me in the process. Brian got in the way and swung his sword at Argo's head. He ducked, rolled to the side, And stabbed Brian in the stomach. He fell to the ground also. Kayla was the only one still standing. SHe had an arrow aimed at Argo. He was too angry to notice she wouldn't miss. Argo kept coming but he was too slow. The arrow sunk into his heart. He gasped and fell to the ground. Fear and pain in his eyes. The Sword of Avengers clattered to the ground. She reached to pick it up. John came running in and yelled "Move it girl! The sword is mine!" Ke pushed Kayla away and picked up the sword. "Maybe you little brats will finally show me some respect!" He yelled he ran away without helping me or Brian. The battle was coming to a close. THe people of Caverns were retreating from. We had killed there general. More than half of the Azure army had died and 50% of the survivors were injured. The battle had been won but was if worth it at the price of hundreds of death? We had to stay in the outskirts of the defeated city for several night until we were healthy enough to travel. The trip back was silent and mournful. It felt like a defeat to everyone but John. He was perfectly happy showing off his knew sword.

John's POV

Those stupid little kids! I'll force them to respect me. How could they not when I control a god? I stood in a large open clearing behind Azure City. The Sword of Avengers in my hand. "I unleash Zenith form The Sword of Avengers!" I yelled. At first nothing happened. Then the sword began to glow red. Zenith appeared from the sword. "Thank you boy for unleashing me after all those years!" said Zenith "Now hand me my sword." Zenith held out his hand. I pulled the sword. "Not so fast! This sword is mine! You are my slave I have your sword!" Zenith laughed. "Fine chile die if you wish." He raised his hand and red light formed in it. He flicked his wrist forward. The energy ran straight through my stomach. The world went black and I closed my eyes for the last time.


	7. Epilogue

**Well here we go with the last chapter of The Azure War. Please review I will make you a virtual cookie!**

Epilogue

Argo's POV

Blackness consumed my vision. I was dead. I had finally met my match. There was someone who could defeat me. Now I was dead in an infinite void of black. A familiar voice played in my head "Argo you have failed. You're destiny was to kill them. Not for you to be killed by them!" Herobrine was mocking me in my afterlife. Great. "Your work is not done. Rise Argo! Rise and fulfill your true destiny!" I felt as if my body was flying upwards. Blinding light appeared in my vision. My entire life played through my mind stopping at the war. I then regained control my body. "Argo you are only half living. You are now half alive. You look human but you do not need to eat or sleep. You will not age and your wounds will heal twice as fast." It didn't feel right. I felt so much different ]. I felt like I had less free will. "You will guard the prison of Notch for all eternity Argo. You must kill those who free him." Herobrine now was my master more than ever I had to listen to him. I had no choice. "Yes master." I said. My voice didn't sound right. It sounded raspy and vain. He led me to the prison where I would spend the rest of my days.

**Thanks for reading! Check out what happens 4 yrs later in the Legends of Minecraftia! Please review. :)**


End file.
